


Thanksgiving

by Angel_Is_Alive



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Nightangel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Is_Alive/pseuds/Angel_Is_Alive
Summary: The X-Family's Thanksgiving dinner.





	

Warren smiled warmly down at his piled-high plate of meat and potatoes, managing a chuckle when Charles gently chided Peter about his manners; eat slowly and savor the meal, Charles was saying, he and Erik and the kids had spent nearly the whole day cooking, baking, and otherwise preparing the delectable display of steaming food in front of them.

"Fast metabolism, gotta eat a bunch, Charlie," and Erik snorted audibly at the nickname. 

Charles quirked an eyebrow in amusement, then gestured towards Erik to his left. "Only he has the privilege to call me that." Warren bit his lip to stifle the laughter as Peter made kissy noises and taunts at the pair.

Warren felt Kurt shift beside him and he turned to face the blue mutant, who grinned his sharp-toothed grin that never failed to make Warren's heart jump a little. He found himself smiling back and reaching out to hug Kurt to his side. Their sweaters rubbed against each other and jingled the bells; Kurt had insisted upon buying them sweaters for Thanksgiving dinner, and through much persuasion Warren finally gave in and let himself be dragged to the mall. Once there the boys spent nearly the whole day marveling at the holiday garb that the store windows sported. Kurt had an armful of candles, sweaters, hats and other goodies when he made his way back to Warren in one store - and Warren, wanting to see Kurt's pretty flushed cheeks again, bought all of it for him. His wallet never cried when he went on shopping sprees, little as he did; a perk of legally owning a portion of his father's company.

Kurt had bounded out of the store with a breathless smile and leaned down to peck Warren's lips. It took him by surprise as Kurt normally preferred not to show that sort of affection in public for fear of getting shamed, but Warren definitely didn't complain, and by the smile on his boyfriend's face he knew there would be more to come. He let himself be tugged through different shops and bought whatever Kurt's heart desired, and damn if he didn't have a blast in the clothing stores, watching Kurt take an armful of sweaters and cute shirts and try them on for Warren to see. The store clerk, bless her, allowed them to take in a multitude of clothes and try them on even though it was against the rules - Warren placed a twenty in the tip jar when they left, hours later, and thanked her many times. She nodded, a bit shook by the situation, but bid them a happy Thanksgiving nonetheless. 

Kurt was still a bundle of energy on the ride home, but crashed about a half-hour out from the School. He curled into Warren's wing and Warren snickered when he started purring - his own adorable version, that is: a low rumble, deep in his chest, that escaped his parted lips with every breath. Warren had carried both him and their haul up to Kurt's bedroom, where he stripped, laid them both down, and retired for the night alongside his softly-snoring blue boyfriend.

And here they sat, happily munching on crisp vegetables and turkey in the warm presence of their own little family. Warren felt all tingly and cozy after he finished eating, and joined his friends on the large couch to chat and share stories. He planted himself at Ororo's feet on the plush carpet, and Kurt happily found his place in his lap. 

He made conversation with his friends for a while, then eventually resorted to holding Kurt and swaying gently to the beat of the music that filled the room. 

This is Heaven, thought Warren, opening one eye to scan around the room - Ororo and Jubilee were wrapped in a blanket and playing with small sparks of lightning and fireworks; Jean and Scott were snuggled into each other and talking with Peter; Erik and Charles were sitting hip-to-hip on the sofa, Charles' head on Erik's shoulder, with Raven quietly joking with them both. This family, thought Warren, my family. Our family.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a metallic ringing filled the air. He looked up and saw Charles tapping a wine glass with his fork, and straightened his back. Kurt climbed off of his lap and snuggled underneath his arm and wing.

"May I have everyone's attention, please!" Charles set his glass down and smiled warmly at the students, his students, his children. "Now I think would be a good time to share what we are thankful for, after all, is is the day of Thanks. Raven, would you start us off, dear?"

"Certainly." She paused to think for a minute, then spoke. "I'm thankful for a loving household, a wonderful meal, and an incredible family to share it with." She made eye contact with Erik, who flashed a smirk. "I'm thankful for new beginnings, second chances, and stories of the past that will be told for years to come."

As they went around the cluster of mutants, each speaking from the bottom of their heart, everyone got more and more teary-eyed and Erik stood to grab a box of tissues from the kitchen.

"I'm thankful for a great team, one that always pulls itself together in times of need. I'm thankful for my beautiful girlfriend and my teachers and friends." Scott sniffled at the end.

"I'm thankful for this dinner and my parents. Also for the team and the family for sticking around so long, don't know how we've come this far, but we have," Peter chuckled, swiping at his eyes.

"I am thankful for both a teacher and a father, Charles, I don't know what I would do without your guidance this far. I'm thankful for a team of friends I can rely on any day." Jean returned Charles' smile.

"I'm thankful for a surplus of food, a warm place to sleep at night, and a loving family to come home to after missions, and for my friends, who have been there to lift me up after hardship," Ororo stated proudly, making a small rainbow appear above their heads.

"I'm thankful for this family, this team, good health, and good fun, which we always are sure to have when we all are together, and for having a roof over our heads, always." Jubilee smiled while she fanned her eyes.

"I am thankful for my new family, all of my friends, and my boyfriend, my Engel, who I love to the ends of the world. I am thankful for God, who has helped me and guided me to be where I am today, and to Charles and Mama for supporting me along the way." Kurt hiccuped and pressed himself into Warren's side.

"I'm thankful for a family that cares about me, and for my partner, who believed in me when no one else did, who saved my life more times than I can count. I'm thankful for how much love I've been given when I didn't deserve it, and warm family to come home to." Warren sighed shakily as he wiped his face.

"I am thankful for a forgiving family, a strong family, that has withstood so much throughout the years yet has not broken. I am thankful for my husband, my Charles, we have been through Hell and back, but I would do it all again for you, love." Erik pressed a kiss atop Charles' head. 

"I am thankful for my incredible husband, my friends, my sister, and my children. Never have I been so proud of a family, for pulling through hardship and coming out ahead of sadness and despair. This family is everything but different, though we may be an odd-looking bunch, we are a family all the same. I am thankful for my sister and my husband; we have been through more together than words alone can recount. I am thankful for my children, each and every one of you having gone through horrors and grief that no man or woman should. I am thankful that we can sit here today, together as one, and count our blessings that have led up to it." Charles looked around the room, tears slipping freely now, and smiled.

"Happy Thanksgiving, my X-Men. I love you all very much."


End file.
